Music Therapy
by Cbz
Summary: Ginny and Draco and constantly at each others throats. A fight gets dangerously out of hand. Music Therapy is their punishment. Many surprisings happen through therapy.
1. Chapter 1

_Music Therapy_

Author- Cbz

Rating- T (due to bad language) if I think the rating should change in later chapters I will let you know at the top!

DISCLAIMER- Sadly I do not own the characters or the settings, and the vague idea for my story started after reading a few Hp fics using therapy for characters. But I believe using music is all my idea!

~~~In this story Draco is in his sixth year and Ginny is in her fifth. ~~~

Enjoy!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

It would be fair to say that Ginevra. M Weasley was startled. How could a day have started so well and ended so badly in the headmaster's office. She new she was in trouble because as Dumbledore looked at her the usual sparkle in his eyes was defiantly absent.

The day had started normally, she had got up, washed and dressed met with Colin in the common room and they had talked and joked down to breakfast as usual. This is then where the day started to take a turn for the worst. She had received a letter from her mother stating she must stay at Hogwarts for Christmas as it was too dangerous to come due to the deatheaters. For Ginny this was a great disappointment as she had really been looking forward to seeing her family again, especially the twins. Feeling disappointed and angry at the stupid deatheaters Ginny headed towards her first lesson of the day- double potions with the Slytherins- in a very bad mood.

Her temper only increased when stupid, bitchy Martha Tappers had waltzed into the classroom gloating over a holiday in an ice palace with her parents at Christmas. This had wound Ginny up so much that she hadn't realised she had stirred her potion anti-clockwise twice, rather than once clockwise and half a turn anti-clockwise, that her potion was bubbling dangerous and had started emitting purple smoke rings, which in turn caught Snape's attention. He had swooped over and he had sneered at the now sticky gloop in the bottom of her cauldron, before giving her an extra four inches to write in her essay about the uses of Amorat roots and where to find them.

When the bell had rung she swept out of the classroom and stalked to the library to start her essay.

By lunch she was majorly cranky, she had been inside all day, had very little to eat (due to missing break) and still had loads of her essay to write. She sat moodily through lunch, ignoring the trio when they asked her what was wrong-Ron suggesting too loudly that he suspected PMT, when he turned back to the other two thinking Ginny couldn't hear him, causing Potter to smirk- and carried on eating.

In the afternoon she had divination where the class were interpreting dreams and Luna continued to predict a soon and very painful demise for Ginny, which only served to darken her mood.

So it seemed fitting that by dinner all se wanted was to eat and go to bed, forgetting the whole miserable day had ever happened.

Unfortunately as she was leaving the hall she walked into something very solid, this very solid thing turned out to be none other than the pompous and exceedingly annoying Draco-effing-Malfoy, his arrogant face spread into his infamous smirk.

"Watch where you are going Weaslette" an arrogant sneer in his voice

Pansy who had been standing next to him cackled in delight at her humiliation. Draco ignored her and looked at her with a smirk picking an imaginary piece of lint of his shoulder. "Now I'll have to burn these robes to get your filthy blood-traitor germs off of them now they've been contaminated by you!"

"Oh shove off Malfoy, go piss off someone else!" she growled and then barged past him. A hand grabbed her arm and yanked her around painfully.

"Excuse me!? I think you owe me an apology, or do I need to teach you some manners, huh, Weaslette?"

At his last comment Ginny just snapped, all she wanted was to go to bed for Gods sake and now this arrogant arse was standing in her way. "Just move Malfoy before I hex you to the hospital wing in a match box" Drawing her wand and pointing it straight at his chest.

"Oh, just try it Weasel." He growled moving forward with a swift predatory step, drawing his wand at pointing it at her neck.

"Stupefy" She cried a flash of red light shooting out of her wand, he leaped to the side, and glared at her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Incendio" Flames shot of his wand straight at her face, Ginny dropped to the ground in a crouch, aware of the crowd they were gathering. She kicked her leg out striking him hard in the knee making him fall to the floor. Snarling he leapt at her straddling her hips with his legs and wrapping his hands around her throat

"You foolish little girl, thinking you could beat me"

Struggling for air Ginny thrust her hip left and rolling her body she managed to roll Malfoy off her, his hands loosening their grip in surprise. They both sprung to their feet. Their faces twisted into similar expressions of hate and anger, circling each other searching for gaps in the others defence. Malfoy feinted to the left but Ginny turned and covered her undefended spot. Finally exasperated at the same time they both stepped back pointed their wands at the others heart and yelled

"CRUCIO" two identical jets of red light shot out of their wands and collided in a firework of red sparks straight in the middle of each other. The spell combined and they both fought for control over it, people in the hall shrieked and yelled in the hall as they watched the display. But they couldn't hear it. Ginny was staring into his hard grey eyes, horrified that they had both used an unforgivable on each other. She could feel the spell sucking power from her and she really wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last. And from the glint in Malfoy's eye he had just realised the same thing.

"ENOUGH!" a voice bellowed from the hall, Dumbledore stood in the entrance of the Great Hall staring at the fight in horror and shame. He strode forward and the students moved for him like the red sea, he pointed his wand where the two beams of light joined and streak of blue light came from his wand and engulfed the red beams.

Ginny and Draco staggered back as the power of the curse was lifted, both of them collapsing to the floor, due to the amount of magic that had been taken from them. Draco was the first to rise; he looked down at Ginny with disgust. Ginny glowered back at him before rising to her feet, waiting for the entrance hall to stop spinning.

"Both of you come with me" said Dumbledore his voice a scary calm.

And that was how Ginny's day had gone so wrong, stupid Malfoy was talking at the moment, protesting his innocence but Ginny had the feeling Dumbledore wasn't listening to him.

"So you see sir I was protecting myself from her violent attack" Malfoy concluded. Ginny stared at him as if was delusional.

"That doesn't really help Draco you still used an unforgivable on another student and that will not be permitted!" Said Dumbledore "Now I don't want to have to expel either of you so I will discuss with your respective Heads of House and your parents, to come up with a suitable punishment for both of you. I suggest until then you avoid each other and go to your beds and sleep it off."

Draco Malfoy immediately rose and swept out of the room, muttering how his father would be proud. Ginny glared after him and then turned to Dumbledore to apologise for her behaviour before leaving and heading towards her dorm, prepared for a barrage of questions.

_AN-_ There you go the first chapter of a new story. I hope you all enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW; it's the only way to find out what you did and didn't like.

Critics welcome!!

Cbz

X-X


	2. Chapter 2

_Music Therapy_

Author- Cbz

Rating- T

I DISCLAIM

_AN-_ I would just like to say thank you to those wonderful people who reviewed!!!

You guys really make my day!

READ ON AND ENJOY

**Chapter 2**

**Punishment**

When Ginny woke in the morning she felt as if she had the biggest hangover imaginable. Which she knew wasn't true because she hadn't drunk a drop of alcohol, but she had gone to bed very late. She could blame that on the 'Wonderful' Golden trio, they had questioned her until the early hours of the morning about the fight she'd had with Malfoy, when all she had wanted to do was go to bed.

After the fight Ginny had felt drained and ready to collapse, she still couldn't believe the amount of power and energy she had used, or the fact that they had both tried to use such a dangerous curse on each other. Ginny was almost afraid to go down to breakfast, surely there would be a howler from her mother, plus many angry Slytherins and a furious Draco. But Ginny's hunger soon took over and she reluctantly made her way down to breakfast, on guard at all times encase a Slytherin or worse Malfoy decide that revenge was needed. Why couldn't the stupid oaf just moved out her way? And even more importantly what punishment was Dumbledore cooking up for them? Surely it would be detentions of some kind, possibly until they let school. No Hogsmeade visits, but at least she wasn't going to be expelled. That would have brought shame to her and her family, and you could bet your life no one would let her forget it.

When she entered the Great Hall, it fell silent at her entry, all eyes turned to her, including piercing mercury ones, which glared at her with such ferocity she almost stumbled back, and of coarse they could only belong to the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Walking quickly to her table trying very hard to ignore the death glares the from the Slytherin females. She sat down with her back to the Slytherin table and loaded her plate with food and proceeded to ignore everybody around her, but was still very aware of Malfoy's glare on at her back.

Before she could finish her and escape the hall the trio came and sat down next to her, questioning her about yesterday – as if they hadn't questioned her enough the night before- and congratulating her on beating Malfoy. Well the boys were, Hermione was just sitting there staring at her. Ginny glared at her and eventually Hermione spoke.

"Ginny, how did you know about the cruciatus curse? And why on earth did you use it? Surely you know it's illegal?!?

Thankfully Ginny didn't have to answer Hermione's revealing and difficult questions because the owls suddenly swooped through the hall dropping parcels and letters to their owners.

Two large barn owls and Errol landed in front of Ginny. Dropping their letters and flying off, taking some bacon with them. Ginny stared down at her array of letters in shock that soon turned to horror, when she saw a howler from her mother. She turned and judged the distance to the Entrance Hall, but seeing she couldn't make it in time she cringed and slowly ripped the Howler open.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU MUST NEVER FIGHT WITH OTHER STUDENTS EVEN IF IT IS A MALFOY. AND WHEN DID YOU LEARN THE CRUCIATUS CURSE YOUNG LADY? IT HAS NEVER BEEN USED AROUNF YOU. I AM VERY DISSAPOINTED IT YOU!!! ANY MORE BAD NEWS ABOUT YOU AND I'M PULLING YOU OUT OF SCHOOL AND BRINGING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME! UNDERSTOOD?!?"

It then burst into flames and shredded itself. Ginny gulped and ducked her bright red face, trying to bock out the laughter that had been directed at her. She then picked up her next letter, which was written in an elegant script that she didn't recognise. She opened it and read her face dropping as she read on.

Dear Miss Weasley,

It has been decided due to your fight with Mr Malfoy that your punishment is for you to attend music therapy lessons with him. Both of your parents have been informed of our decision and have agreed that you should attend the lessons. Mr Malfoy has also been informed. Another letter will inform you of the time and place of the sessions.

Yours truly,

Dumbledore

Ginny stared at the parchment. What in Merlin's name was music therapy? She didn't need therapy, Malfoy did. She couldn't believe his was her punishment; surely detention was better than being forced to spend time with Malfoy.

She turned and looked at Malfoy, but he wasn't looking at her any more, his face was contorted with rage, his blond hair falling into his eyes as he scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment. He then thrust the letter his own and stormed out of the hall, glaring at anyone who got in his way.

Turning back to her mail Ginny opened the remaining letter, with shaking hands,

Dear Miss Weasley,

This letter contains the information on your therapy sessions. You and Mr Malfoy are to attend sessions twice a week. Your sessions will be held in the music rooms on the third floor. Your first session is today at 1:30 pm. Please be there promptly.

Yours truly,

Patricia Hawsby

Music Therapist.

She closed the letter, feeling dread well up inside her. Malfoy had been furious; she didn't want to have to deal with him. Wasn't music therapy a muggle idea, which would surely only infuriate Malfoy further. And where on earth on the third floor were there music rooms? She didn't even know there were any.

So it was with a heavy heart that Ginny left lunch early to go and find the music rooms. Five minutes later was thoroughly lost and late. She had been searching the third corridor for what seemed like ages when she heard angry rock music blaring out of a distant classroom. Following the noise she turned the corner and came to a classroom blaring with music and full of instruments. When she entered the room the beat of the music increased to match her heart beat, making her feel as of the music was pulsing through her body. As the music changed Malfoy looked up from the seat he was reclining on.

"I take it, be on time didn't mean much to you Weasley?"

"It's being called fashionably late ferret" She retorted, feeling colour rising in her face, jeesh this could be such a prat.

"Nothings fashionable on you Weasley!" He scoffed.

"Oh SHUT UP you stupid, slimy, bouncing ferret" She shouted.

"Oooooooooh, nothing hurts as much as your reused insults Weaslette"

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but found the music had become so loud that there was no way Malfoy could have heard her insult anyway. Seeing she wasn't going to respond Malfoy sat back with a smug smirk on his face.

There was a sudden movement in the corner and a lady walked forward out of the shadows of the room.

"Hmmm, I see that what Dumbledore told me was correct, I found it hard to believe but, alas you two are the worst case I've ever had to deal with"

Ginny stared at the woman, and Malfoy glared. The woman had long brown hair pulled back in a tie; she wore light blue robes that hung from her petite figure. She was really the smallest and thinnest woman Ginny had ever seen. She had long elegant fingers, and when she moved there was grace on her every step. Somehow the way she walked demanded respect, despite her small stature.

"Well, I'll start with introductions," she said, her voice light, but somehow sounding like a miniature choir. "My name is Professor Patricia Hawsby, your therapist but please call Rica. The room we are in was made with ancient magic; it has been enchanted to change with your mood, but in a musical sense rather than its appearance. For example, when you fight or when you angry the music become loud and intimidating, if you are happy or at peace the will calm down. This way you will have an audio representation as to how your moods are affecting each other and the people around you. During the sessions we will use music to help overcome your issues with each other. Do you have any questions?"

Ginny started her question but was quickly interrupted by Malfoy.

"Why do we have to do this rubbish? Surely detentions would be a more suitable punishment. "He drawled, but there was a harsh steely edge to his voice.

"Because Mr Malfoy, Dumbledore has ordered that you must attend therapy to deal with your behaviour. There will be no more discussion on that point. You will attend and that is final! It is obvious for anyone to see that you have issues that need to be sorted out." Her light musical voice had turned darker as he spoke leaving both Ginny and Malfoy in shock.

Malfoy soon recovered though and Ginny could here him muttering under his breath.

"Stupid Dumbledork, trust him to use a muggle idea……..There is no way father could have agreed to this."

Ginny laughed, "Didn't you know Malfoy, one of the first signs of madness is talking to yourself?"

Malfoy glanced at Ginny his usual smirk in place "But you see Weasley when in this present company, one has to talk to ones self for anything near a decent and intelligent conversation"

Ginny was about to retort that he should have been used to crap conversation if the only people he hung out with were Crabbe and Goyle but her retort died on her tongue when she caught the glare Rica was sending them.

Once she was sure of silence Rica asked them "Do you have any music skill? Can you play any instruments'?"

Ginny shook her head. "I can't play anything but I have been told that my singing is rather good."

Rica nodded and looked at Malfoy "I am a reasonable pianist; I have taken lessons since I was small, just like many other purebloods"

Rica smiled, "Well that's sorted then, Miss Weasley you will teach Mr Malfoy to sing and Mr Malfoy you will teach Miss Weasley the Piano, the music in the rook will help you monitor your behaviour. I will attend some sessions but not all, so I will always leave an aim for the session."

The lunch break bell rang in a far part of the castle.

"That is the end lunch; I suggest that the two of you go to your next lessons. Your next session will be Wednesday lunch, Good day" And with that note she left the room.

Ginny stared at the doorway in shock and then turned to Malfoy.

He sneered at her. "A pureblood female that can't play an instrument? Gods your family are worse than I thought Weasel" He said and then stalked out of the room. Ginny glared after him aware of the music in the room getting louder and louder, Merlin this was going to be a difficult year.

_AN-_ Hope you enjoyed!! Sorry it took so long I was just formulating ideas, now they are in place it will become easier top write so I will update more often.

If you like Ginny and Draco fics check out my other stories and my favourites.

Please Review.

Cbz

X-X


End file.
